My past, Our Future
by Akiraki
Summary: Allen Walker is from a small town named Mater. One day, a man named Millennium Earl cast a curse on the town, that the same day would continue to repeat over-and-over again. Angered by this Allen attacked the Earl and he was curse to be the only person who remembered each day. After 150 years, Allen finally escapes. Rated T just encase and might have yaoi in the future.
1. Intro

**A/N: Please review after you read and I'll post more chapters as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it (-man)**

Intro:

Allen walked down the path to the garden on the outer edge of town. He made sure not to draw any attention to himself, because if word reached the Earl that he had found _'it'_ he would be killed. The Earl was a of great proportions (especially around the stomach area) and his face held a smile the devil would envy for how cruel it was. Not only that, he had taken control of the town after he cursed its people to live the same day over and over again. None of the towns residence knew that they were repeating the same day over and over, except Allen Walker.

Allen slowed his pace as he closed in on what he was searching for. The small statue of an Angel stood only three feet tall. Suddenly it began to rain and Allen stood staring at the Angel. She held her hands up to the sky palms facing up. She wore a long dress that stopped right before her two feet which were bare to face the elements. To Allen she looked like she was crying where the rain ran down her face. _Whom do you cry for? _Allen stared into her lifeless eyes._ Me? Or those who stay?_

With a sigh Allen left his thoughts and advanced the few remaining meters to the Angel. Lifting his right hand he touched the Angel's face wiping some of the rain aside. Then he put his bandaged left hand on the Angel's waist. Allen began pushing. At first the Angel did not move and then suddenly it slid aside. There underneath the small Angel were some stairs.

Quickly, Allen walked down them making sure not to slip on the now wet steps. Leaving behind the world he knew better than any other. _And hopefully a better life._


	2. Chapter 1 First Impressions

**A/N: Please review after you read and I'll post more chapters as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it (-man)**

Chapter 1:**_First__ Impressions_**

_Soft.. It's Soft?! But what is 'it'?_ Allen thought as he started to regain consciousness. _Well, I know I'm alive and I can feel. So let's check the rest of my system... Hearing? _He listened a bit and could hear the sound of dripping_. Check._

_Okay, now how about smell? _Giving a small sniff he could smell something. It had a sweet smell like a flower. Then he remembered the smell as that of a waterlily. Returning to his list, he thought. _Check on that department._

_Now it's time for sight. _Opening his left eye the tiniest bit so as not to be blinded by any bright lights he sighed. The room he was in was white and clean. And he realized he was laying on a **soft **bed with white sheets. And the curtains on that side were pulled shut allowing no light into the room, thankfully. Finally he opened his other eye and this time he spotted a girl. She wore a black jacket with a mini-skirt, and the edges along with the lining next to the buttons were colored red. She was looking at a board with some papers attached to it. Her hair that only came down to her chin slightly falling in her face. She had yet to notice that Allen was conscious.

Allen suddenly had a coughing fit, which definitely attracted the girls attention. And confirmed for him that he could still see and had a voice.

Startled she looked up, Lenalee had come in to do the daily check on their mystery patient. It had been a whole month since they had brought him here and he was still in a coma like state. _Well not anymore. _Smiling she said, " Oh, your awake?! So how do you feel. Sick? Nauseated? Are you hurting anywhere?" She leaned in a little closer to get a better look. _Wow, he has silver eyes._

Allen stopped coughing, and sat up a little. He stared at the girl while she started asking him random questions about his health. When she finally finished she leaned down and stared him straight in the face. And neither of them spoke until they heard a very loud _THUNK _and then a _BOOM _outside the room.

They both stared at the door with confused looks before they heard some voices, "Boss?!" "Chief?! What are you doing?" cough "What happened?" "I can't see with all this smoke." "Where is everyone?!" cough.

Suddenly the door open and smoke started to come in (and with it came a very excited man). Skipping into the room a man dressed in a dirty lab coat and strange hat leaped around the waist of the girl standing next to Allen's bed. He began to cry saying '_that life and all the people around him just didn't appreciate him or his creations._' At that moment two people walked in the room.

The first one to enter wore a black coat similar to the girls outfit but it reach down to his (at least Allen thought it was a guy) ankles. He had a scowl on his face and wore a sword of some type at his waist. Next to enter was a guy who looked to be about the same age as the other, which Allen thought was around the age he looked (15-year-old). And he closed the door behind him to stop the smoke and muffle the voices that were still talking outside it. He had bright red hair that he held up with a bandana, an eye-patch over his right eye, and he was dress similar to the other two. He was also smiling.

And it was the red-head who spoke next, "I told you, Komui. Didn't I? Yuu-kun doesn't like it when you use him as the target for your inventions." His smile growing wider he continued, "But, no, you didn't listen to li-" he trailed off noticing that Allen was awake. But just then the other boy spoke, "What the hell, Komui. And you, Baka Usagi, don''t call me by my first name."

Komui, as Allen gathered, was still clinging to the girl and this 'Yuu' person who didn't like to be called that had just destroyed whatever he had created. Allen then glanced at the red-head who was looking at him. Their eyes met for a moment, when the girl giggled then coughed a little in her fist to get every ones attention.

"Before we get too far into this argument, there is some more important right now." She glance at Allen, and then the rest of them did the same. Komui let go of the girl and 'Yuu' stood frozen like a statue. They were all thinking the same thing about the boy that was in the bed, _Wow, he has silver eyes._


	3. Chapter 2 Message(s)

**Andune **thanks for your support

**Cana99 **That's a secret becuz I haven't decided yet..

**SisBloodCarnivalOtaku** I thought your review was funny and it helped motivate me to start writing the next chapter.

**I will apologize here because my pc is acting up and is gives me a pop-up message every minute. Its starting to drive me crazy** O.o

And I'm lazy sometimes...

* * *

Chapter 2: _**Message(S)...**_

_'Fly fast, Fly true and Carry my message to the Order.'_ The golden Orb did not stop flying when the rain set in, it only beat its wings faster than before. It had to fulfill its' master' order no matter what happened. After three hours of flying in the pouring rain, the clouds stared to fade into a bright and sunny morning.

Knowing that it was close to its destination the Orb sped up with the last reserves of its strength. Taking another hour to see the black outline of where it was headed.

Allen did not know what to do about all the people who were staring at him. _I knew that the world would change and I have prepared myself for their questions... but do people no longer have a decent upbringing as to not stared at a stranger. _Instead, Allen asked, "Um.. W-where am I? A-and what year m-might it be?" Allen stuttered from his unusually parched lips.

They all came out of their surprise when the boy spoke to them. Unfortunately, it sounded to them like this, "Wie on ich? Und wo michte es ist?"*They looked at each other with confused expressions. Lenalee asked, "Lavi have you ever heard that language?" "It sounds like and ancient form of German but you'd be better off asking Jiji." Lavi commented off handedly. He then slapped himself on the forehead and stated, "Wait here a moment." Lavi ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and leaving everyone in another silence.

Allen could tell they did not understand him by the looks they held on their faces. _So, why do I understand them. Do we not speak the same language any more... S_uddenly, the red-head slapped himself and left the room. The room fell silent again. Then all of a sudden..._ THUNK?! _Everyone in the room visibly jumped. Hearts racing, the one called 'Yuu' walked toward the window. He pulled the curtain back revealing a flying and golden Orb.

Komui appeared next to him like a ghost and opened the window. Sticking his hand out the Orb landed on it and he pulled them both inside. "Timcanpy! What an unusual surprise.." Komui trailed off in thought.

Lavi was running down the hallway looking for the 'old Panda', knowing that he was likely in the library. He turned left stopped at the fourth door on his right. Panting, Lavi opened the door to said library.

Then, running to the back of it quite loudly he came upon an ancient man no taller than his waist. He had a ponytail that sat atop his head and his eyes were surrounded by thick black make-up. He even wore ancient looking earrings that tugged on his them. "Panda,- Jiji we need yo..." Lavi had tried to stop infront of the elderly man but skidded into a pile of books. "And what pray tell do you need me for Junior Bookman. Lazi quickly untangled himself from the pile of books and panted, "The boy we found... you know the one that was in the ruins of Mater...okay , he has woken up. Did you know he has silver eyes. I didn't know anyone could have silver eyes." "Junior, your point is..." "Oh, right! He's awake and we asked him his name but he started speaking this, like, ancient form of german or something. But we can't understand him, so we need your help?" Lavi said this so fast all the words were mashed together in an almost incoherent jumble. Nodding the older man stood up and started walking toward the libraries exit.

* * *

**(srry I'm rusty on my German. ****Bad**** translation)***

**and sorry for the late update i'll be trying to post at regurlar intervals from now on. r&r**


End file.
